dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno golem
} |name = Inferno golem |image = Inferno Golem Prime.jpg |px = 270px |variations = Inferno golem Stone golem Steel golem Sentinel Watcher |rank = Boss |race = Golem |location = Lower Reaches (Kal'Hirol) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Inferno golem is a heavily armored and heavily modified steel golem, that was designed by Paragon Hirol. This golem is at least four times the size of a normal steel golem and is covered in liquid hot magma. It can easily rip a person in half. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Drops , which is used for making the Golem Shell Armor for the quest Golem's Might. Skills * Ignite: The golem tucks itself in, similar to Shale's Regenerating Burst, and charges up. At the end of the charge-up, the golem releases a burst of fire which also knocks back any opponents. * Immunity to critical damage. Strategy This is likely the hardest boss encounter in Awakening, with the exception of the Mother. The inferno golem is highly resistant (maybe immune) to fire damage, hits very hard, has several area of effect abilities, and is accompanied by the Lost, who is an adept spellcaster. Focus-fire the Lost first, since he has lesser defenses and his spells are a serious threat, and manage your characters to move out of flame patches as best you can. You can use either one or two tanks here, as with good gear and talents one warrior should be able to survive both bosses' onslaught without too much trouble. Also, utilize the waterfalls. They can put flames out and protect you from the golems fire attacks. Try running from one waterfall to the next while the golem is attacking you. After the Lost dies, nuke the inferno golem. Utilize cold damage and armor-reducing effects in particular, and note that the golem is immune to critical hits and backstabs. If you have two mages who have the spell Force Field, you can keep the inferno golem locked in place while you kill the Lost. The inferno golem will move one or two steps before the cooldown on the next mages Force Field has worn off. While fighting the inferno golem, if by any chance one of your mages gets targeted and pursued, run around with him in circles around the golem while the rest of the party nukes him. He is very slow and should be unable to catch you. As with any fire-related enemy (e.g. Rage demon) the inferno golem is vulnerable to frost damage and uses fire damage to the exclusion of all else. Its damage can be nullified using a Greater Warmth Balm and any and all frost spells or runes should be used. Anders is a good party member to have in this battle, as he can unleash Elemental Mastery, Storm of the Century and ice weapons; the Juggernaut Armor set the Hirol and having flame charms and the Ring of Ages equipped; if Oghren tanks, the battle is simple As the Inferno Golem will follow around Oghren but can't seriously damage him if his Constitution is over 30. Meanwhile, have Anders use ice spells like Winter's Grasp, Cone of Cold and Blizzard if Oghren is using Indomitable; in the meantime the Warden and Sigrun should be able to kill the Lost easily and after that it doesn't take too long for the Inferno Golem to fall and; a good way to increase armor penetration is to use Telekinetic Weapons and/or a Spirit Warrior with Beyond the Veil and Soulbrand active. Of course, should the player have companion/strategy preferences other than those prescribed above, an imported warden who wore warden-commander set makes the entire encounter a cakewalk. Gallery Inferno Golem's Rage 2.jpg|An Inferno golem with a darkspawn in its clutches. Inferno Golem's Back.jpg|A back shot of an Inferno golem Inferno golem (Heroes of Dragon Age).png|Inferno golem in Heroes of Dragon Age See also Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Golems Category:Slaves